herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nonon Jakuzure
Nonon Jakuzure is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill. She is one of the Student Council's Elite Four and regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Additionally, she runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club and most likely the marching band. Nonon originally appears as an antagonist in the first half of the series, but becomes a neutral character by episode 17. She was voiced by Mayumi Shintani in the original dub and by Sarah Anne Williams in the English dub; the former of which also voiced Haruko Haruhara and the latter of which also voiced Sayaka Miki. Appearance Nonon has a petite frame for a person her age, with a small bust and medium hips, compared to most other females in the series. She pink hair and eyes and an angular face. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Personality In spite of her cute and sweet facade, Nonon is a very sassy person who possesses an extremely caustic wit, often teasing and mocks her fellow Elites, and enjoys performing even whilst in combat. Additionally, she has a penchant for music, especially classical. Powers and Abilities * Natural Abilities: ** Nonon Sound Negation - Only showed in Episode 25, she creates a dark barrier that forms around her and deflects any incoming attacks, similar to Ryūko's Senketsu Mubyoshi during her first fight with Ryuko. * Three-star Goku Uniform: ** Symphony Regalia Grave: Much like the Goku Uniforms of the other Elite Four members, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. She also has a small skull on her left shoulder with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of feathers/fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker. A unique feature of this Goku uniform is that Nonon's transformation also incorporates the instruments of her marching band, which appear to help her form her tank. If the vehicle is destroyed, it explodes into its component instruments, leaving Nonon in her skeletal bodysuit. Quotes Gallery Images Ep10-jakuzure.jpg Nonon-jakuzure-child-kill-la-kill-41.4.jpg|Nonon Jakuzure as a child Fe67b50491f454b652cec1ee4fb64fd7.jpg Nani_sore.png Trivia *Nonon's Japanese voice actor Mayumi Shintani also voices Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender in the Japanese dub of Book 3. *Nonon's surname Jakuzure (蛇崩) means "snake" in kanji, while her first name (乃音) means "sound". *Nonon was originally going to be a punk rocker wielding an electric guitar. This concept was ultimately scrapped in favor of the marching band look to better fit the militaristic high school theme of the show. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Symbolic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Charismatic Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Loyal Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes by Proxy Category:Mischievous